


Ice Cream tastes like you

by fancyyoumihyun (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ice cream is life, Smut, mihyun smut uwu, ship mihyun bitches, ugh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fancyyoumihyun
Summary: Mina is Dahyun's favorite Ice Cream flavor
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Ice Cream tastes like you

Dahyun works at a Ice cream shop, she’s one of the most famous worker in there because of her undeniably charms. A lot of costumer tries to flirt with her but no one knows, theres this one regular costumer of them really caught her eyes to the point that she wants to taste her so bad. 

Today she decided to make a move, so she waits for her appearance on their ice cream shop. Dahyun is getting a little bit impatient now because its almost their closing time and she doesn’t see any sign of her. 

“bro you’ll close tonight right?” one of her co-workers, Chaeyoung, asked. Dahyun nodded as an answer. “nice one bye bro I have to go home” then Chaeyoung left leaving Dahyun the only one left in the shop. 

Dahyun checked her watch, its only five more minutes before closing, Dahyun rolled her eyes. It sucks because she didn’t see her the whole night. 

Dahyun’s in the kitchen fixing some stuff, when someone ring the bell for an order. Dahyun cursed because she forgot to change the sign to ‘sorry we’re closed’

“I’m so du-“ 

Dahyun almost drop the scoop when she saw who’s the costumer is.

“oh miss Myoui!” Dahyun tries to be friendly, she walked to the counter. 

“Just call me Mina… how many times will I’m going to remind you…” there was something with Mina’s voice that made Dahyun shivered. 

Mina was wearing an oversized sweater that will make you think she has no shorts on, its cute and hot at the same time. 

“so what flavor are we gonna have tonight-“

“you…” Mina’s voice was a bit seductive. “oh I mean- what’s your favorite flavor?” Mina quickly changed the subject, Dahyun noticed it.

“I want something… white…” Dahyun licks her whole lips, Mina was lowkey drooling with Dahyun’s lips. “I meant vanilla”

“okay..” Mina leaned at the counter biting her lips while looking at Dahyun’s. “I wonder what does it taste like…” Dahyun gulped. 

“it taste like m-“ Dahyun’s eyes widen when Mina licked her lips , Dahyun stood there frozen, Mina licked again. “-ilk..” 

“Dahyun lets get this straight I know you want me” Mina said, Dahyun just smirked. “where are you going??”  
Mina watched Dahyun walk to the entrance. “what are you doing??”

“closing” Dahyun replied. “so no one can disturb us.” Mina shivered when she heard what Dahyun said. When Dahyun already closed everything, she attacked Mina. 

Their kiss was so intense, its like they were so hungry for each other for a very long time. Dahyun lift Mina making her seat to the counter.

“y-you’re not wearing any shorts??” Dahyun asked. Mina just smiled as she took off her sweater, leaving her wearing only a bra and an underwear. “hot”

“Stop drooling Kim Dahyun and fuck me already” Mina commanded.

“I have a good idea” Dahyun said then she lift Mina the bridal way, she bring Mina to the Kitchen’s table, it was big enough that Mina could lay down. Dahyun stared at Mina’s gorgeous body.

“Daahyunnnn~” Mina was being a little impatient now. 

“remove whats left” that was the only thing Dahyun said, but in a flash Mina already removed her bra and underwear. Dahyun kneels down to the level she can eat Mina’s pussy, she started licking it, she made some slurping sounds that made Mina moan.

“aaahhh Daahyunnn~ more please” Dahyun stopped. She get some chocolate syrup and she poured at all over Mina’s pussy. 

“what the fu- aahHHHH DAHYUN!” Dahyun starts to eat her hard, lick and eat, lick and eat, the chocolate syrup plus Mina’s liquid taste good together. Mina was already panthing hard.

“this is just the beginning Mina” 

Dahyun took one scoop of vanilla ice cream then she placed it on Mina’s pussy.

“Dahyun I want you to fu- SHIT ITS COLD BUT- AAHHHH~” Mina shivered down to her spine, Dahyun licks her pussy aggressively again, Mina just grabbed the edge of the conuter. “FUCK DAHYUN AHHHH!!”

When Dahyun already cleaned Mina’s pussy, Mina kept on whining. 

“Daaahyunnnn~ fuck me already ple-“ Dahyun poured a lot of Chocolate syrup on Mina’s mouth down to her breast. “you diabetic bitch- aAAaHHH Dahyun~” Dahyun starts to eat her again from her neck down to her breast while Dahyun’s 3 finges are fucking Mina in and out. 

“ah ah Dahyun!! ahhh faster~” Dahyun was eating Mina’s neck while she pumps as hard and fast as she had. “Dahyun ahhh~ I’m coming~” 

When Mina finally had her release, Dahyun spread Mina’s legs wider so see a perfect view. “nice volcano you got there, lemme put some lava” Mina was still out of herself that time.

Dahyun poured chocolate syrup on Mina’s freshly-realeased-pussy.

“Dahyun you really love eating me that much… aahhhh~” Dahyun licks her pussy again, slowly amd gently. “hmmmmMM Dahyuunnn~” one more lick and Mina’s pussy are cleaned again.

Mina was so tired. Dahyun sat on a chair beside the counter.

“that was fun” Mina said. “I guess I’m your favorite ice cream flavor then” Mina giggles.

“yeah” Dahyun caressed her hair. “ next time I should try strawberry on you-“

“why not now?” Mina spread her legs to Dahyun wrapping around her face. “next round please” 

So they did it the whole night. Dahyun tried 24 ice cream flavors on Mina.

But after all, Mina is still Dahyun’s favorite Ice cream flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> ship mihyun you stupid fuck


End file.
